1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-emitting element package having separate layers for achieving heat and electrical conductive functions.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a structural view of a conventional LED package.
An LED 108 is attached onto a lead frame 102 by a silver paste 109, and is then electrically connected to an inner lead 102a of the lead frame 102 through a wire 110 by means of wire boding. Finally, a transparent sealing material 112 encapsulates the LED 108 and the wire 110, and exposes one surface of the lead frame 102.
The electrical conductive function of such package is achieved by the wire 110, the inner lead 102a and an outer lead 102b of the lead frame 102. The heat conductive function is achieved through the bottom of the LED 108 via the silver paste 109 and the lead frame 102. Electrical and heat conductive function are both achieved by the lead frame 102, and the main conductive area is limited at the portion of the lead frame right below the LED 108, so that the heat dissipating effect is not satisfactory.